Forever Love
by mistystar253
Summary: this is a love story about Rhydian and Maddy, Rhydian is in love with Maddy at first sight. Rhydian runs away to save Maddy from his mother and brother. Maddy is sad and is beginning to have pains in her chest. Will Rhydian come back or will Maddy suffer in pain until he does decide to come is is my first wolfblood fanfic so Ideas are appreciated just review. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone im tryin somethin new for fanfiction based off of wolfblood hope yo enjoy this story and the more reveiws i get the faster i update!

Maddy's P.O.V

It was late at night on a Sunday night, I had just finished a horror movie and was getting ready for bed when I heard one of our trash bins clang to the ground. This worried me a little. I grabbed my shoes and opened the door and ran otside to find my mum outside in her wolf transformation she growled at me I yelled at her in wolfblood language. She looked at me and I glared back my brown eyes turning yellow in the full moon's light. I stepped toward her and growled at her, ahe took a step backward and fell into the den. I looked down and my mum leaped up at me and I took the shoe in my hand and hit her on the nose she growled and snarled at me and i dropped my shoe into the den.

"Great, now my shoe is going to be destroyed by my mum" I think to myself as I re-enter the house and changed into my pajamas then I climbed in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day...

"Maddy! Wake up it's time for breakfast!" my mum called up to me.

I moaned in frustration and went back to sleep.

"Maddy! Bacon! Come and get it!"

I wake up immediately at the thought of bacon and quickly get ready for school. When I had my school uniform on I run down stairs and grab a plate and load up on the bacon set on the table before me and my mum and dad.

I quickly walk to school and meet up with Tom and Shannon. When we enter the school I smell someone like me, I started to follow the scent trail but lost it when Tom and Shannon tell me that it's time to go to Mr. Jeffries's class. When I entered the class room I see a new kid in the front of the class. I walk past him and take a whiff of the air and smell the same scent in the hallway coming from the new kid. Mr. Jeffries said that his name was Rhydian Morris or something like that.

"Gosh, he's kinda cute. With his blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes." I think. "Wait! Why am I thinking about him like this; this Rhydian kid is trespassing on my pack's territory and that is unacceptable. But oh my gosh is he CUTE! I sound like the three Ks now." I think again.

I see the new kid look at me and smile, which I returned with a glare. As soon as he saw my face I saw his smile drop and become replaced with a sad expression. I couldn't believe my eyes when Rhydian chose to sit next to me instead of the prettier girls in the class or even the guys.

School seemed to fly by and durring free period I walked to the Dark Room and heard someone following me. I take a whiff and smell Rhydian. I felt really bad for glaring at him but I didn't know what to do. I walk in the Dark Room and sit down on the couch. I heard knocking at the door and opened it to find Rhydian. I was astonished by how he wasn't afraid of me even though I already was an alpha female and full wolfblood. I have already transformed twice.

"Can I talk to you? Maddy? Right?" Rhydian said nervously.

"Sure, come on in." I said reluctantly.

I sit down on the couch and wait for him to start talking. I pat the couch cushion beside me inviting him to sit down and he does. I know that Tom has a thing for me but I don't like him the way he likes me and I feel really bad, but maybe if I date someone else I can finally have Tom stop asking me out day after day. It gets annoying after about a month of him asking me out day after day. I'm kinda sick of this innocent girl impression that I have at school.

"Maddy, Maddy?" Rhydian said questioningly.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I just asked if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'm sorry Rhydian, but I barely know you. We could still be friends though, right." I asked.

"Um, sorry for wasting your time I'll just go now." Rhydian said sadly.

I felt really bad and almost said that I was sorry and wasn't thinking strait and that I would have liked to go out with him, but I already said no and no was my final answer.

Rhydian's P.O.V.

"I can't believe she said no, I mean I have all three of the three Ks crushing on me but I really want to be with Maddy, I'm not standing around here anymore. I'll leave and Maddy will be alone and she'll never find me if I stay in the woods all the time." I think to myself.

I quickly ran out of the school and raced into the woods after writting a note to Maddy saying that I wasn't going to be staying and that I was only going to school there to see her and all. As soon as I'm in the woods I start scanning the woods for a permanent den close to Maddy's house where I can get scraps but well outside their borders. Suddenly I found the perfect den and decided to stay there for the rest of the day to rest. I used Eolas to find out if Maddy was reading the note I left for her and sure enough she was.

"Oh no. I can't believe I drove him away and I didn't want to get him killed by my mum if she ever found out." I heard her say after reading the note when she was alone in the Dark Room. "I have to find him no matter what."

"She did like me, I can't believe it but I'm not going back she can't make me I'm going to go join my mum's pack away from Stoneybrooke. And away from Maddy mum said that if I ever fall in love with a tame girl she would kill her as punishment for me to watch her die right in front of me. Oh well mum always knew that I never listen to her but as soon as I become an alpha the better." I thought to myself.

suddenly I heard a twig snap and I turned around to find Maddy looking at me and she said something I didn't catch at first but at the same time I understood what she said even if I hadn't heard what she said.

Somehow I know she said "Rhydian please stay in Stoneybrooke but just know that I can't date you because of my mum. Okay?" she just repeated it and I nodded.

"Well Rhydian what do we have here? A tame girl? After you knew what I would do to one if you fell in love with one well, I'm here to fulfill that promise." Out of now-where my mother jumped out and slashed at Maddy but Maddy was quick and a fierce fighter I found that out as soon as she jumped at my mum and scratched her neck badly. Maddy snarled and to my surprise my mother whimpered and ran away just as soon as I got the impression that Maddy was an alpha and that I had to listen and obey her.

Maddy ran back toward her house without a word to me and I looked at the path she took only to find a trail of fresh blood were she ran. I raced after her and soon found her blacked out near a cave with some of her belongings in it and a couple of first aid kits. I quickly picked Maddy up and laid her in a bed of blankets and looked her over. I looked at her face and saw a pool of blood growing bigger under her neck and shifted her head to find a long and deep cut. I started to panic and found antiseptic in one of the first aid kits and grabbed some gauze and gauze-tape and quickly started to treat her wound.

The gauze covering Maddy's wound was already soaked with blood and I heard Maddy say my name in her sleep before falling unconscious again. And now I greatly feared and thought that Maddy Smith was going to die in my arms.


	2. Maddy's slow Recovery

Maddy's POV.

I awoke to find myself laying in a bunch of blankets and my first thought was "Where am I?" I suddenly heard movement beside me and I look over to see a body of a wolf sleeping beside me and I wonder who it is untill I smell Rhydian's scent on the wolf and my clothes and the blankets I was laying on.

"Rhydian" I managed to mumble before receding into the black tide of unconsciousness. My cuts still bleeding heavily through the thick bandages covering the cut on my neck was all I could remember before I was unconscious once again.

Rhydian's POV.

I heard someone say my name and woke up immediatly and looked over at Maddy, her hair fell perfectly down to her chest and I noticed some permanent electric blue hair dye covering most of her beautiful brown hair with some of the brown still showing in small streaks; but other than that the rest of her hair was electric blue. I can't believe I didn't noticed her hair before when I carried her into the cave I found.

I gently stroked her hair and wished that she didn't turn me down and just want to be friends but I can't let her know about Eolas or the fact that I knew she liked me; besides she probally was just saying that so everyone would think she did like me but our romance, if we had any, was forbidden. Oh well. I'm still running away from here, I can't stay after what happened to Maddy.

Maddy's Mum's POV.

"Where's Maddy Dan? She's never this late from school." I asked my husband. We were both wolfbloods so we knew about Maddy shifting because we all did it in our underground den.

"I don't know Emma. But I do know that she is with somebody and is hurt. Emma use Eolas to find her. We have to find her she's hurt really badly."

"Alright Dan I will try." I thought really hard about our daughter and soon got an image of her inside a cave with a boy that I didn't know and she was hurt just as Dan had said. Then I realized where the cave was, it was just outside our borders. "I've found her Dan and she's with a male wolfblood in a cave just outside of our borders. We have to go get her before something happens between them and you were right she is hurt badly."

We quickly transformed and ran to the cave. By the time we got there the boy was up and about. We quickly transformed back to humans and ran into the cave startling the young boy who was crouched over Maddy with something in his hands. I snarled at him and he quickly backed away from Maddy.

"What are you doing with our daughter?" I growled menacingly.

"I was out in the woods when Maddy came up to me for some reason and then my mum leaped out of nowhere and scratched her neck open Maddy had transformed and attacked my mum and turned into an alpha of some-sort and growled at my mum and my mum ran off into the woods. I'm sorry for not bringing her to you but she was to badly injured for me to carry her back to you and I had to find somewhere safe for her to stay until she got better." the boy said softly I looked at him and thought for a second that he was lying. He looked away from my gaze and I confirmed my guess.

"I never want to see you again. Get away from my daughter and never come back here understand you vile wild wolfblood." I said growling again taking a step towards my daughter and Dan followed me. I indtructed him to pick her up and take her home and he listened.

I looked at the boy and quickly turned into a wolf and quickly scratched his legs and arms."That's what you get for hurting my daughter and lying to me now get out of my sight and never return." I growled when I transformed back into my human form.

"Yes ma'am" the boy said to me as he took off though the cave entrance and out into the woods. I then followed Dan back to the house. I quickly put Maddy in the den and unwrapped the gauze around her neck. When I say the scratch I knew immediately that I would have to call a wolfblood I knew that happened to be a doctor. I called him up and he was at out house in a matter of seconds. I took him to Maddy and he gave her a few stitches and told me to keep her at home until the stitches came out. They were the dissolving kind where once the wound has healed all the way then they would disappear. I thanked him and he said that it was a free operation since she was a wolfblood as well.

Maddy's POV.

I woke up and looked around and realized that I wasn't in the cave anymore. I called out "Mum?"I heard someone walk up to the door and then open it slowly. My mum came in and I breathed out a sigh of relief that she was here.

"Mum where am i?" I asked confused.

"You're in your room Maddy you where unconscious so we brought you here are you feeling alright?" Mum asked me gently.

"My neck is a little sore... what happened?" I asked again still confused.

"That boy in the cave with you hurt you and kept you with him so we couldn't find you but we did?"

"Rhydian? He's the one that hurt me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Maddy then he lied to me and your father blaming it on his own mum. A wolfblood doctor gave you stitches because of the wound he gave you."

"I can't believe that, I won't because he didn't hurt me... at least I don't think he did. I was in the woods and his mum attacked me said something about killing me to punish him or something like that."

"Well I banished him from the state. And I won't change that, I still don't believe that his mum would attack you and want to kill you to punish her own son. You also can't go to school until those stitches dissolve. Okay?"

"Yes mum."

"Good now go to sleep."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

**Okay everybody I'm gonna stop there for now don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the faster I update! I need at least five reviews for me to upload chapter three so please review!**

**Thanks**

**~Mistystar253**


	3. The New Maddy

**Okay so this story is set a week after chapter 2 and Maddy is back at school. so enjoy!**

**Maddy's POV.**I was sitting in a new corner of the classroom and was telling jokes that everyone wanted to hear. I was the guest of honor at every party at school. I was popular and happy. With Rhydian out of my life I can always do what I wanted to do. Be free to try new things without him making me take precautions. I was dressed in a short skirt that looked super cute and a tight T-shirt that said "Girls Rock!" on the front. I had my jacket tied loosely at my waist and my hair electric blue with streaks of brown showing. I knew that all of the boys in school had labled me as "hot" but I didn't really care. Rhydian left me and mum and dad were fine with what I was wearing to school as long as my wolfself didn't unleash it's self on someone or thing. On my index finger was my wolf ring that was made of silver. All of the boys knew that I was gonna punch anybody no matter who they are, if they offended me, or if they hurt me or my friends Tom and Shannon. In fact I've already proven it once already today. Jimmi was bulling Shannon when I came up behind him grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the face so hard that my ring cut his lip and broke his nose. I then punched him in the stomach as soon as the teacher came into the room.

"Maddy Smith, go to the head teacher's office this instant, Liam take Jimmi to the nurse for his lip and nose." Mr. Jeffries said harshly.

I slunk out of the room and made my way to the Dark Room and moved the desk in front of the door so no one could come in. I then sat on the couch and waited for the bell to ring.

**Jimmi's POV.**

My nose and lip felt like fire it hurt so bad where she punched me, man who knew Maddy was so strong? I mean I didn't even think she would punch me but I kinda deserved it fair and square. Oh well that just proves that Maddy is completely different from before.

"You better be careful next time you get in a fight young man." the nurse said, I had completely forgotten that I was here. my nose and lip was still bleeding and hurt like crazy but I managed to nod my head.

"He didn't get into a fight ma'am this girl punched him in the face and stomach for no reason." Liam said defending me.

"Not for no reason Liam I was teasing her friend about the beast, I guess I shouldn't do it anymore or else I'll end up with another bloody nose and cut up lip. Besides the cut on my lip is from her ring that she wears on her right hand. No wonder it hurt so much when she punched me now that I look back on it."

"Still you need to be careful. Who punched you young man?" the nurse said to me.

"Maddy Smith."

"That's new, she's never violent."

"I know but I'll be more careful next time."

**Rhydian's POV.**

I was sitting with my brother Bryn and my mum Cari. We were eating a young buck that we had brought down earlier that morning I wanted to use Eolas to see how Maddy was but Cari would hit me for loving a "Tame" as my mum would put it. But I miss her dearly, she was my beautiful Maddy Smith. Too bad her parents kicked me out of their pack's territory. And to think her mum thought that I hurt her daughter when I loved her and saved her life. I need to stop thinking about her. I can't wait until I can get out of here and go back to Maddy. But that will be awhile I'll be able to start my own pack in two years or so. I hope Maddy is okay...I wonder if she misses me?


End file.
